legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossbell State
is a landlocked, self-governed autonomous state in the Trails Universe. It is the main setting of the Zero no Kiseki''/''Ao no Kiseki duology, and central location of The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki. It is located in western Zemuria, with a population of 500,000. History Bordered between the Erebonian Empire and Calvard Republic, the state and its domestic sovereignty was formed seventy years ago prior to the Trails series. It has been the centre between violent international disputes for territorial claim by the Empire and the Republic. In 1204 of the Septian Calendar, Crosbell State declared its full independence, using the might of a mysterious new weapon to annihilate Garrelia Fortress and freezing the assets of the International Bank of Crossbell. However, several months later, the Erebonian Empire annexed the town, with the aid of Rean Schwarzer's Divine Knight Valimar. Background The heart of the state, Crossbell City, has become the leading trading center of the continent, experiencing great urban growth. It has also become a relay point for the railroad and airship networks linking the Empire and Republic. Tensions had increased over the past several years as the major powers conducted large-scale military exercises, though they have been greatly reduced since Liberl brought out the "Non-Agression Treaty" two years ago. As a result, people and money have flowed into Crossbell, bringing with them skyscrapers, Orbal Cars, an Orbal Power Network and a new infrastructure to support them. Geography *'Crossbell City: '''The main capital, and "heart of the State". *'Armorica Village: A village in the northeast which engages in farming and beekeeping. Boasts ancient roadways, abundant water, vast flower gardens and beautiful scenery. People tired of the bustle of the city come here to relax so the village has a thriving tourism industry. It can be reached from the city in two hours by Orbal Bus. *Mainz Town: A village in the mountainous northwest where Sepith is mined. Crossbell has long been famous for the high quality of Sepith that it produced. In recent years its reputation has been overshadowed by Crossbell's emergence as a trading power. Despite output decreasing, there are still many buyers from foreign countries who come here to purchase Sepith directly from the source. Politics Due to being in the cross-fire of international affairs between the Empire and Republic, the nation is very unstable and corruption grew in and out of the government. Military The armed forces of Crossbell State are organised into the Crossbell Guardian Force. After Crossbell's independence, it was briefly reorganized into the '''Crossbell National Defense Force. However, after Crossbell's occupation by the Erebonian Empire, it was reassembled into its original state. Law Enforcement The autonomous state relies on the Crossbell State Police Department for law and order. However, the department is heavily politicized, making them susceptible to corruption; with their support of the mafia and crime syndicates causing the criminal underworld to flourish within the State. This led to the many distrust from many its citizens, to the point of preferring the Bracer Guild as they prioritize citizen's needs first over the State Police. Economy Transportation Reached through the Transcontinental Railroad system horizontally on the map, where Crossbell Station is the endline. Culture Education References Category:Zemuria National Locations